custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip Falls Off his Bike! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Campfire Sing-Along is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on May 23, 1997. It is not to be confused with the 1990 Backyard Gang Video of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that video. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go camping at a forest. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Hannah *Carlos *Maria *Stephen *Honey Bear Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #A Camping We Will Go #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Peanut Butter #A Hiking We Will Go #BINGO #The Frog on a Log #London Bridge #Kookaburra #S'Mores #Scary Stories #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Listen to the Night Time #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The version of Just Imagine uses the same arrangements from "Stick with Imagination", with Barney's vocals from different Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from different Season 4 episodes/videos. *The version of A Camping We Will Go uses the same arrangements from "It's Tradition", with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from "It's Tradition" *The version of "Snacking' on Healthy Food", uses a mix of the "Season 1" arrangement and a 1997 Seaaon 4 arrangement, with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from different Season 3 home videos, and kids' vocals from different Season 4 episodes/videos. *During a scene where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are running away from the bear in the cave, Tales From the Swamp (a) is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. It would be used in SpongeBob SquarePants, with the Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement part cut off. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while running away from the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop a balloon), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire-swing), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice, Carlos' scream is a mix of Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen fall down Carl's mouth and land on his stomach) and Stan Marsh's scream from "Imaginationland" (when Stan is sucked into the portal), except it was pitched up to +6 and the same speed as BJ's scream, Maria's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "Sandy, SpongeBob & The Worm" (when SpongeBob and Sandy run away from the worm), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, and Stephen's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched up to +3. *When BJ, Baby Bop and the kids continue screaming while running away from the bear, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is going down the slide), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Sandy and Patrick are attacked by a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Texas" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by Sandy), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream, and Stephen's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Stephen's 1995-2000 voice and the same speed as Baby Bop's scream. *When Barney cries "Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while, he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids run away from the bear, the sound clip of "Whoa!!" is the same as Huck's sound clip from "Strawberry Shortcake's Housewarming Surprise" (when Pupcake knocks Huck down on the floor), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's 1996 voice and the sound clip of "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *Hannah wore the same shirt in "A Picture of Health" and brown pants. And a little long hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes from "If the Shoe Fits...". And a short hair. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a short hair. *The Carlos voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used in this video. *This group (Carlos, Stephen and Maria) also appeared in the Season 4 home video "Barney Goes to School" (with Ashley and Alissa) (April 23, 1997). *This group (Carlos, Hannah and Stephen) also appeared in the Season 3 home video "School Hunting with Barney" (with Shawn, Julie and Tosha) (September 21, 1997). *The front cover for this home video is silimar to the one of the 1996 re-release of the 1990 Backyard Gang video of the same name. Quotes Quote 1 *Stephen: Hey everyone! Look what I found! *All (except Stephen): A cave! *BJ: Let's go in! *Barney: Great! I wonder who's inside. *Bear's voice: Hello? Anyone there? (echo: Hello? Anyone there?) *Carlos: What's that noise?! (echo: What's that noise?!) *Bear's voice: Nobody hears but me! (echo: Nobody hears but me) *(everyone sees a bear faraway from them) *All: (screaming as they run out of the cave) Aaaaaaahhhhh!!! *Barney: (while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are still screaming) Whoa!!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *(Honey Bear appears, holding a lighting lantern)